ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Black December
Black December was a rebel faction formed when a Blood Knight contingent force was driving a convoy of bombs through the city of Stallsport. The convoy ended up in an accident and ten tons of bombs exploded, destroying a substantial amount of the surrounding infrastructure. As authorities were approaching, the Blood Knights Lieutenant General, Crimson, who happened to be riding with the convoy at the time created an elaborate scheme to which they could pin this accident on the Corsari Government, whom of which they were at war with. Being as how they were already carrying a number of effects and transponders to make themselves appear friendly to the Imperial troops, he had his troops stage a scene as if they were just bombed by the Imperial forces. His plan worked. The rise of Black December News outlets across the entire city of Stallsport and even areas for hundreds of miles around were reporting the incident as an act of aggression in Neutral land by the Imperial forces. Riots and protests soon erupted all throughout Imperial land and neutral territory alike. One of the protest organizers, Car-Lah Blain, lead a protest against the Imperial embassy in Stallsport. The protest turned violent when Imperial troops stationed in the embassy opened fire on the protesters. After the protesters dispersed, Car-Lah and her friend Kris-Tin Sarach and a group of their friends raided a police station when most of the force was out dealing with protests. They were able to procure handguns, rifles, shotguns and body armor. Car-Lah and about 30 armed individuals returned to the embassy and engaged the troops guarding it. Not expecting a retaliatory strike, the guards were quickly dispatched and the crowd entered the Embassy and took everyone inside hostage. The group raided the weapon storage in the embassy and retrieved military-grade weapons and armor. Car-Lah soon realized the signifigance of what she had done. In the heat of the moment and in a blind fury over what the Imperial guards had done, she raided a police station, killed Imperial troops guarding an embassy, took everyone inside hostage and raided an Imperial weapons cache, three of those 4 punishable by death. She knew that they had just become an armed aggressor force and that they would immediately be demonized as terrorists. Car-Lah rounded up her group of fighters in the room where all of the hostages were kept knelt with their faces against the wall. She told the hostages and her fighters that they were not terrorists and they had no desire to hurt them. At that point, she made a dangerous decision and allowed the hostages to move freely between the common room and the reception areas, free of restraint. She also allowed them to make phone calls to family and loved ones. Despite what could have happened, this worked to her advantage. She changed televisions in the embassy to the news broadcasts so the hostages could see what was happening around the city. The propaganda had profound effect as bodies of protesters littered the streets as Blood Knights dressed as armed Imperial forces opened fire to disperse the crowds. The hostages in the embassy began to talk among themselves and some even openly questioned why they were there in the first place and what they were doing. Car-Lah took advantage of this air of uncertainty to tell them all that this is precisely where her group was in this embassy. The Imperial forces have openly declared war on the city-state of Stallsport by bombing a convoy, killing their people and moving troops through their streets. The Blood Knights played an impressive ruse. Crimson realized that the people were getting more and more angry as they were beginning to run into more armed groups. Satisfied his result was achieved, he ordered all of his troops to fall back from the city. Ten minutes later, the city was empty of Blood Knights and filled with anger and fury toward the Empire. Forming the Machine In the aftermath of the massacre, Car-Lah and her group of fighters let the hostages in the Embassy go free. She was left reeling by the fact that the Imperial troops just abandoned the city, including all of those who served the Empire. As her group walked the streets surveying the damage, the local police were assisting with the injured and keeping order as best they could. The citizens were furious, that much was evident. Car-Lah told her friend, Kris-Tin, to go and find some broadcasting equipment and take it to the city square. Kris-Tin met Car-Lah in the square with a broadcast truck eager to get some kind of clarity on the situation. After setting up an appropriate broadcast hub, she also set up loudspeakers from the truck and formed a makeshift stage in the middle of the square. Car-Lah broadcast over both the news and the loudspeakers a cry for help. She vividly outlined the course of events that led up to now including the massacre of unarmed civilians and even children. She underscored the fact that the Imperial troops came to the city and just as quickly abandoned it, along with abandoning their own people, as just a gross act of war against the city of Stallsworth. People began to gather in the square by the thousands, even the local police forces and city leaders joined the crowd. When she finished her speech, one line resonated through the minds of everyone in attendence: "This Black December shall be avenged. By my last breath, those responsible shall pay for what they've done". Black December has been born. Car-Lah was commissioned by the City-State of Stallsport as the leader of a fighting force that would battle the Imperial forces wherever they threaten the Stallsport territory, which included any territory within 500 miles of the city itself. Car-Lah called her fighting force "Black December" and recruitment immediately took off, reaching 30,000 soldiers in just under a week. Within two months, Black December was battle ready and were set to conduct their first battle ops around the Stallsport territory which had officially joined the war under the Blood Knight's banner. Category:Factions Category:Insurgency Category:Rebels Category:Gray Faction